


It Begins with Books

by YatLuvG



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Books, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, booknerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatLuvG/pseuds/YatLuvG
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol talk for the first time in their book club's group chat. Baekhyun might, or might not, had confessed his love by mistake.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	It Begins with Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm really bad at both; short fic and fluff. 
> 
> But I hope you will enjoy this short fic of mine, even for a little.

The first time Baekhyun had learned about Chanyeol was when he stumbled upon his Instagram account.

It was an account filled with rows of books. There wasn’t even a single picture of him, unless you count his half body holding a stack of books as one. Even in a close up photo of his face, there was always a book hiding his self away. It intrigued Baekhyun so much because he knows less to nothing about the said man.

He was invited to a virtual book club two months after joining the book community in Instagram. It was a small yet growing club filled with cool people who actually read books and talk about them in the group chat almost on daily basis. Baekhyun had enjoyed their company even though they had never met.

When the group expanded, they opened an official twitter account for the club. It attracted more people to join them and that was when Baekhyun had seen a familiar name; Park Chanyeol.

Junmyeon; 8:30pm

  * Everyone,
  * We have a new member
  * Pls say hi to Chanyeol.



Chanyeol; 8:32pm

  * Hi everyone!



Jongdae; 8.34pm

  * Oh hi Chanyeol
  * I followed you in bookstagram!



Kyungsoo; 8.35pm

  * Me too!
  * Hi



Baekhyun; 8:40pm

  * Hi Chanyeol :)



Baekhyun dropped a shy hi and then continued to read the conversation in the chat silently.

Chanyeol; 8:40pm

  * Hi Baekhyun ;)



A smile creeped into Baekhyun’s face unconsciously. He was too busy gushing over the fact that Chanyeol had said hi to him back that he failed to notice that he had never told the latter his name in the first place.

The next time they talked to each other directly was when Chanyeol’s dog died. Baekhyun had learned throughout their times as mutual in twitter that the dog was like a best friend to Chanyeol. It was the first time that Baekhyun had attempted to send a private message to his crush. It was just a short few words of comfort, but having lost his beautiful cat before, Baekhyun knows very well the pain of losing one.

Chanyeol; 10:00pm

  * Thank you, Baekhyun
  * I needed that :’)



They didn’t talk to each other again afterward but both were very much aware of each other existence now that they had followed each other in twitter.

That was until the annual book sales happened. It was the kind of event that no book nerds will miss, Baekhyun included. Almost everyone in the book club had won a pass to the book sales’ preview day. It was a chance given to selected winners for a one-day early access to the sales – which means, higher chances to get the limited books that you want.

Baekhyun; 4:30pm

  * Ah, I didn’t win any passes
  * How sad
  * leave some of the good books for me too!



Kyungsoo; 4:35pm

  * Noooo…
  * Poor baby.
  * Tell me what books you want
  * I’ll get them for you.



Baekhyun; 4:37pm

  * Thank you, Soo! <3
  * If anyone see The Honest Truth by Dan Gemeinhart
  * Please get it for me first. <3



Chanyeol; 4.39pm

  * WAIT
  * This book right??
  * *attached image*



Baekhyun; 4.40pm

  * OMG
  * YES, CHANYEOL
  * THAT ONE!



Chanyeol; 4:41pm

  * I’ve been searching for that book too!!
  * The summary looked so promising right??



Baekhyun; 4:42pm

  * YES!



Chanyeol; 4:44pm

  * If I find the book, I’ll grab one for you!



Baekhyun; 4:45pm

  * AAAAAAA
  * You would do that for me?



Chanyeol; 4:46pm

  * Of course ;)



Baekhyun; 4:47pm

  * THANK YOU CHANYEOL
  * YOU’RE THE BEST!
  * I LOVE YOU!!



Kyungsoo; 4:48pm

  * And that’s how a love story begins…



Jongdae; 4:48pm

  * Indeed…



Baekhyun; 4:48pm

  * THAT WAS A MISTAKE
  * WAIT
  * THAT SOUND EVEN WORST
  * I JUST GOT CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT



Kyungsoo; 4:50pm

  * Yeah yeah we know.



Chanyeol; 4:53pm

  * _*laughing with tears emoji*_



Baekhyun ended up burying his screams on his pillow afterward; his dignity forsaken. Funny thing was, he won a pass too two days after that embarrassing moment. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not because that means, he would finally meet Chanyeol outside of his phone screen and the thought of finally seeing the latter’s face made him both giddy and horrified.

The butterflies swarming in his stomach were too much.

“So, how are you feeling right now?”

“About what?” Baekhyun deadpanned, looking up to Kyungsoo who was looking at him with a teasing grin on his face. It was an ugly sight.

“You’re going to meet Chanyeol for the first time today!”

“Soo, I met you for the first time at the entrance as well.”

“Chanyeol is different.”

“How so?” Baekhyun tilted his head questioningly but his friend just shrugged him off and walk away.

It was a second later that he noticed the presence of another person behind him. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of a tall handsome young man; who was pretty much staring at him with wide yet shy eyes.

“Uhm…”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he realized who it was, but his mouth ended up gaping like a fish instead of a greeting.

Great!

“I couldn’t find Dan Gemeinhart’s book but I found this.”

A book was given to him and Baekhyun had looked at it dumbly for a few seconds before he took it and glanced up to the man standing in front of him.

"Open it.”

The book was a comic of a dog and a cat.

Baekhyun opened the comic to a first page with several handwritten sticky notes; The Mutts **( & Baekhyun)** Diaries. **(:P) (hope you like it)**.

The whole comic book was filled with sticky notes of Chanyeol’s short comments on each page. It was such a cute gift because it made Baekhyun felt like they were reading the book together.

“Hi Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s dimple smile was mesmerizing and Baekhyun returned it with the same glow on his face.

“Hi Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it brings a little bit of happiness to you. 
> 
> This story was written based on a true story, my very own. 95% of the fic, even the accidental confession and that cute comic gift with sticky notes, was real and I still have it in my bookshelves. 
> 
> They are some of my precious memories and I thought it would be great to write them down. 
> 
> (With love, xoxo)


End file.
